


Outlander

by Dimension_Hopscotch



Category: DC Comics, DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Jason Todd - Fandom, Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: Dick Grayson comes with Reader, F/M, Reader is a mercenary, Reader is from another Earth, Reader's original Jason died, Slightly OOC because I can't write for shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimension_Hopscotch/pseuds/Dimension_Hopscotch
Summary: The Justice League is warring over themselves over how real justice should be dealt. So, what happens when a new face joins the fray, with a dead man in tow?





	Outlander

**Author's Note:**

> And yet again, a drabble where I don't know where it's going. Literature was never a skill of mine. I still don't know what I'm doing or where any of these stories go. Who actually has a PLAN?

It was a typical evening in Gotham. That is, in this Gotham. While your Gotham sends dread to every citizen when the skies turn noir, this world’s brings fear to the hearts of the criminal underground. Not because of Batman, no. It’s because of the Regime.

Sure, Superman and most of his supporters have been imprisoned, but this is Superman we’re talking about. He is the man who cannot die in the most impossible of situations… And he’s out for blood.

You and Dick Grayson have been thrust into this dimension only recently. A few days, in fact. Why he hasn’t bee-lined for his foster father, Bruce Motherfucking Wayne, in this situation is beyond you. Instead, he holed you two up in a shitty apartment in the East End. Better to be cautious, he says.

All things considered, it would be unfortunate to have your only ally in this situation be condemned into a mental hospital because his dad didn’t believe him. You’d rather have him by your side than lapping in luxury.

Under normal circumstances, though, you’d be against sharing a room (even smaller than your old one!), with a man you barely know. This is one of the rare exceptions, though.

For one, having someone experiencing the same crisis around is comforting, and two, this man happens to be your late boyfriend’s brother. You also don’t want to meet another world’s Wayne, because you haven’t even met your own. What will you even say _? “Oh hey, I’m your late other-dimension-son’s girlfriend?”_ Even hearing it in your head sends a tingle down your spine. Dick, who was previously watching the news beside you, seems to have noticed it, too.

“Hey, you okay?” He flashes you a concerned look. “I know this isn’t the best place to be in, but you know I’m not going to let anything happen to you, right?” You shake your head, a faint grin on your face.

“I know,” you sigh as you hug your knees for comfort, “I guess I’m just trying to piece together how it went all wrong.”

“You mean, before we got swallowed up by a crazy one-way-ticket to another Earth, or…?”

You laugh, but your heart isn’t in it. You’re still processing everything. If other-you could see you now, she’d think you’re pathetic for letting this get to you. …Is there another you here?

“Speaking of which, I’m still wrapping my head around that. We both got hit by that blinding light and sent here, right? We landed in the same area, too, but I didn’t see you at the square before.”

Dick shrugs, obviously feigning ignorance, but a twitch in his eye says that he knows more than he lets on. The story is, that there was a riot gone wrong in Gotham square. You were there because you were gaining intel for your sponsors. Why Dick was there is a mystery. After all, he’s supposed to be in another city with his girlfriend, specifics unknown. Once more, the Bat Family and some of the supers in the league were pursuing a felon when it happened.

You’re new in the game, and you’ve yet to actually meet any of the League and the Bats, so you don’t have all the pieces just yet.

“Life does want it wants. I was just at home, preparing for my date with Ko- my girlfriend.” You nod absent-mindedly. His lying may be convincing, but you’re someone who does it for a living. His attempts have already disinterested you, so instead, you focused on the news in your tiny TV screen.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when you felt shuffling against the floorboards. A normal person wouldn’t have sensed all the vibration, and to give him credit, Dick didn’t really make a sound as he fled the scene. As practiced as he was, though, he can’t defy gravity.

When the shifting has stopped, you carefully got up and peeked towards the living room where he would sleep. It was clear. Grayson has left, thinking you have gone to bed. That confirms it. You weren’t exactly sure if the man had something to hide before, since he didn’t really leave or give anything away when you first got there. Something about tonight’s news must have distressed him.

That’s when you ran to your room (that Dick was nice enough to offer you as he took the couch), and grabbed your backpack. It had all your gear and personal effects that you were carrying to the square, and luckily, got sent with you. Suiting up, you opened your bedroom window, and swiftly ran after your friend. Wherever he decided to go in this unknown world.

* * *

Running across the rooftops, there were intrusive thoughts that managed to rush to your psyche.

If Dick is one of the heroes, does his family know? Are they in on it? Are they heroes, too?

…Is Jason a hero? Is that why he was always secretive? Is that why you’d wake up without him? Is that why he died?

That last thought shook you to your core. You barely reached the platform you jumped to, falling backward and landing to the alley below painfully under your gear. You groan, straining to see if any of your legs have broken, which hopefully isn’t the case. You can’t tell.

Under your numbing pain, you rest your head on the cold concrete with a sigh. You were so dizzy that you barely registered the hand grazing your masked face. You slowly open your eyes to find Nightwing, (er, this world’s version of him?), checking for your pulse. He didn’t really get that far when he saw your eyes open, though. With a smile, he says, “Welcome back to the land of the living, miss.”

You decide to play along. “Ugh,” you groan exaggeratedly, “how long was I out?”

“I don’t really know. I just got here when I heard the crash. Where did you even fall from?”

You were mulling over your answer, when a loud voice, accompanied by heavy thudding of boots made its way towards the two of you.

“You didn’t answer my questions!” The same voice, impatient and scrambled by a metallic echo, yelled again. This time, you could see who it’s from. The Red Hood.

It took every ounce of your being not to just get up and book it. After all, you’re supposed to be the victim here. But, all that said, Red Hood is bad news. No matter which side of the law you’re on, meeting him could end in your execution. Your fear was easily justified, though, because as soon as he saw how you’re dressed, he points a gun in your direction. Nightwing quickly shields your body with his.

“Hey, what are you doing?!”

“What am I doing? What are YOU doing? Who’s she?!” Red inches closer, aim unwavering. They both look at you expectantly. If Red Hood, of all people, doesn’t know who you are, then chances are that your mercenary persona doesn’t exist here. Or, maybe, she does but they just don’t know your name. What if they know your name but not know what you look like? What is your other self even like?

The irritated click of Red Hood’s gun was enough motivation to say the first thing that comes to mind. Which was, talking strictly out your ass.

“I’m the Outlander!” you nearly scream, praying to god that neither of them know anyone of that name. It surely ain’t yours.

“Outlander? The fuck are you?” Red tilts the barrel slightly, gesturing you to elaborate.

Nightwing adjusts his position to make sure neither of you actually get shot. “Now, Red, look. She’s injured. She’s not a threat. Just lower the gun and-“

Red Hood switches his aim to Nightwing. “I’m not taking orders from you, Nightwing. If that even is who you are. You still haven’t cleared your story.”

“Can we not do this in front of the pretty girl?” That was your cue. You jerked your leg, fake crying about your busted limb. Nightwing slowly stood, almost sure that Red Hood won’t shoot even with the commotion. “Look, let’s just go to the cave and talk about this.”

“So, you know where the cave is.”

“Of course I do. I got there before you did.” He flashes Red his signature smile. Cocky but charming.

Red took a second before tilting his gun to the right slightly before turning it back upright. His hands are clearly tense and almost shaking, but hints at hesitance over shooting. “What about her? This ‘Outlander’?”

“We’re taking her with us.”

“WHAT?!” You and Red Hood both shout. You thought he was setting you up for escape ‘coz he’s a flirty playboy! Why is he setting you up to a more vulnerable situation?

“Look,” Nightwing says solemnly. “You want answers, she’s hurt. We both don’t know what she does, but if she turns out to be… less than noble, I don’t want the Regime to find her. I’d be more comfortable if Batman can figure this out first, before we move forward.”

Red Hood cautiously glanced back between you and Nightwing behind his crimson helmet. Gears virring in his head on whether or not he would believe these two who seemingly popped out of thin air. It was stupid. But he was also hopeful. It was painfully silent until the man let out a long, aggravated sigh, and lowers his gun. “…Fine.”

* * *

You would have to say that the travel to this fabled ‘Bat Cave’ was the most stressful moment of your life. After all, you were being carried bridal style by Nightwing, whom you have definitely wronged to some capacity as your job entailed sabotage, and also because Red Hood was following closely behind with the motivation to shoot both of you should anything be out of place.

But that’s the thing. Everything is out of place. This isn’t even your version of Earth! Once more, you feigned injury in order to escape the lot. Somehow, it only made it worse, with a supposed meeting with the head do-gooder. You’re also embarrassingly aware that the first Robin had already figured out that your leg was, indeed, not broken but saying otherwise would only get the both of you killed.

It’s all a disaster.

This whole conundrum did give way to some interesting perspectives, though. Since you were being carried the entire time, you had time to think. Put the pieces in place, so to speak.

  1. You were being led to where Batman resides. Nightwing is taking the lead, and he’s the expert on that. So yay, Red Hood will not shoot for that reason, because unlike you, Night is not a filthy goddamn liar. And more yay, when you get back home, a fat wallet will be waiting for you for having that kind of information.
  2. You were pretty sure that Red Hood and Nightwing already knew each other. Meaning, Red’s confusion and anger towards the latter implies this Nightwing is in a similar situation as you. And what brought you to conclude that it’s Nightwing is because your Red Hood seems to have gone on hiatus for quite some time.
  3. Unless Dick Grayson is Nightwing, it means the other heroes during the riot could also be here.
  4. Nightwing is most likely Dick Grayson. He doesn’t even mask his voice or anything. A domino mask barely does any good if you two know each other.
  5. _Oh god, you have sabotaged your boyfriend’s brother’s life and career for money. And would probably even do it again! Shame!_



It was that last little quip to yourself that made you flinch. You guess that some time during all the jumping through rooftops that Nightwing decided to talk to Red Hood, because the motion of you suddenly jerking caused both of them to shut up.

“O-oh, don’t mind me…” You say, digging your own grave as you desperately tried to make the situation lighter. A fruitless effort as even the golden boy, himself, was having a hard time doing just that.

“I certainly do mind you.” Hood says warningly. He had already contacted Bruce about your appearances, and got information in return. The fact that this new name with no previous sightings or similar data just popped in with his deceased brother didn’t sit well with him. Only made his blood boil, with a lingering sense of hope brewing within it. Hope didn’t lighten his mood, though. Much more when it was Harley Quinn who initially answered his call. “So, I suggest spill your guts before I pump it full of lead.”

A whimper escaped your throat at that. Suddenly, the thought of how you survived up to this point came crashing back. It was all because, in all your infant years of working as an informant-mercenary, you haven’t met Red Hood. At least, not what you’d call personally.

You have had encounters with the vigilante before, but as a civilian. He was much too focused on getting you out of a massive shoot-out for him to realize that you were technically the one who set it all into motion. It was an oversight on his part, and it has still plagued you on how he could have missed it.

This time, though… Ohhhh, you were the dead center of his attention. The warm protectiveness that seemed to frame his aura from that memory was nowhere to be seen today. Right now, he was absolutely livid at your very existence.

Glancing up to Nightwing for help, you found that he was contemplative. Solemn. Like, he knows something that you don’t and seems to understand the situation in ways you cannot. It only heightened your anxiety. He could only muster a small smile when he realized you were looking at him. His mind has been entirely elsewhere.

It was also your observations of Night that distracted you from recognizing that Red Hood has already sidled next to the both of you and has since attached something to your mask. Your senses suddenly get drowned in nauseating gas. Consciousness being slowly lost in its mist.

You can feel the sudden tensing of the arms under you, followed by the man’s questioning plea.

Red Hood responds objectively, but venom still apparent in his tone. “Just making sure she doesn’t know the way”, he says. Good bye to that fat wallet concept, then.

“You didn’t have to--!” Nightwing objects. But from then on, the words seem to blur together with the swirling colors of your vision. Until all you knew was the chill of Gotham’s night sky. And then it was all darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please take this concept away from me. I'm not good at following through.


End file.
